The bioefficacy of pesticides is known to be enhanced by the addition of appropriate surfactants, or adjuvants. For example, it is well known that the bioefficacy of glyphosate, a herbicide, can be enhanced by tallowamine ethoxylate surfactant. However, some commonly used surfactants have unfavorable aquatic toxicity or eye irritation profiles. Examples of such surfactants are, tallowamine ethoxylate, C14 alcohol ethoxylate (1-4 EO), and C18 alkyl trimethyl quaternary surfactants. Many attempts have been tried to replace such surfactants with one having better aquatic toxicity or eye irritation profiles. Any improvement in terms of aquatic or eye irritation will be seen as a step forward in the right direction to protect the environment. However, it is well known to those skilled in the art that improvement in aquatic toxicity or eye irritation usually go in the opposite direction of improvement in bioefficacy. One example was that, in an attempt to replace the tallowamine ethoxylate in glyphosate, alkyl poly glucoside (APG) surfactant was introduced as a mild surfactant having as good an efficacy enhancing property as tallowamine ethoxylate but it was later proved that APG surfactants were actually weak in enhancing glyphosate bioefficacy. Until now there has not been found any surfactants which can enhance glyphosate efficacy as well as tallowamine ethoxylate does while at the same time have low aquatic toxicity and eye irritation profiles. Glyphosate is the largest volume pesticide in the world. Therefore, there is a need to find a suitable surfactant having good bioefficacy enhancing property, improved aquatic toxicity, and improved eye irritation profiles for general pesticide use, and particularly for glyphosate use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,912 discloses a herbicide composition with a 2-nitrogen amidoamine di-C1-C4 alkyl amine oxide of the formula:

Where R is C6-C20, m=1-4, and p and q=0-3.
WO29082675A1 discloses a composition comprising an amidoamine alkoxylate of the formula:

Wherein a=1-3; c=2-3; R1=C5 to C19 alkyl radical and wherein Y is each independently: H,
Wherein X is independently H, CH3, or C2H5, b=0-10, and R2 is C5-C19 radical. Where at least one of the N′ and N″ is oxidized or quaternized. However, this type of amidoamine, its oxide and quaternary compounds have been well known for many years.
WO2009080225A2 discloses an adjuvant composition for an agrochemical formulation comprising a salt of N-lauryl iminopropinoic acid and an alkylamine derivative with the general structure:
Wherein R1, R4, and R6 each independently represents hydrogen or a C1-30 alkyl or alkenyl group; (OR2)n, (OR3)l, and (OR5)m each independently represents a random polyalkoxide group, a block polyalkoxide group, or a C2-6 linear or branched, alkyl sulf(on)ate; R2, R3, and R5 each independently represents a C2-6 alkyl group; l, m, and n, each independently represents a number from 1 to 100, r represents a number from 1 to 2; a, b, c, d, and e each independently represents a number from 1 to 12; and each of x, y, and z independently represent a number from 1 to 100.
The alkylamine derivatives suitable for the adjuvant compositions according to the document include, but not limited to: monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, and a polyaliphatic amine and/or its derivatives. It is claimed that the composition has reduced eye and skin irritation but no actual data is disclosed. It is also claimed that the composition provided weed control equal to the standard Roundup® Ultra using three examples of 360 g/l WA-glyphosate formulations.
This document does not disclose whether or not the salt of N-lauryl iminopropinoic acid is effective when used alone in glyphosate formulations. Without proper testing of individual surfactants, it is not possible to determine whether the effect seen in the mixture of three surfactants comes from the claimed surfactant or the other two surfactants. Moreover, no actual bioefficacy data and especially no data are provided on the degree of “overall kill” provided in the absence of surfactants and in the presence of surfactants; without such data it is not possible to determine whether or not the claimed alkyl amido betaine was effective in enhancing herbicidal activity of glyphosate under the conditions of the test reported. Moreover, it does not disclose whether or not the salt of N-lauryl iminopropinoic acid is compatible in other salts of glyphosate such as high load ammonium and potassium glyphosate formulations.
WO2000038523 (Huntsman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,784, U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,257, EP1139761) discloses an amphoteric surfactant with the structure RCONH(CH2)n N+R12CH2COO− where R1 is alkyl or hydroxyl alkyl group with C1 to C4 and n=2-4, and discloses a betaine with the structure RR12N+CH2COO− where R1 is alkyl or hydroxyl alkyl group with C1 to C4. The amphoterics disclosed there mainly functioned as a co-surfactant to solubilize a ether carboxylate in to concentrated glyphosate systems. In the context of the document, there was no mention of bioefficacy of betaines or other amphoteric surfactants by themselves. Only in examples 29-53 a mixture of three surfactants (not betaine alone) was mentioned to exhibit an improved wetting and bioefficacy. However, without proper testing of individual surfactant, it is not possible to determine whether the effect seen in the mixture of three surfactants comes from the claimed surfactant or the other two surfactants. Moreover, no actual bioefficacy data and especially no data are provided on the degree of “overall kill” provided in the absence of surfactants and in the presence of surfactants; without such data it is not possible to determine whether or not the claimed alkyl amido betaine was effective in enhancing herbicidal activity of glyphosate under the conditions of the test reported. This patent requires Na ion to be <0.035% for the glyphosate formulation to be stable. Moreover, it used only IPA-glyphosate as examples. It is only recently known that many soluble surfactants in IPA-glyphosate are not soluble in concentrated K or NH4 glyphosate formulations. Our tests indicated that a composition of 51.3% potassium glyphosate, an un-saturated glyphosate salt aqueous solution, could not even dissolve 1.8% stearyl dimethylamidopropyl betaine. Since stearyl dimethylamidopropyl betaine itself had poor solubility in concentrated potassium glyphosate system, it is expected that the solubility of stearyl dimethylamidopropyl betaine plus ether carboxylate would be even worst in the concentrated potassium glyphosate system. Therefore, the claimed formulation in claim 1 in the document may not be stable, that is not useful, in a concentrated K glyphosate system.
US2004/0224846A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,046B2) claims a glyphosate formulation with a trialkyl betaine (or trilalkyl amido propyl betaine) plus at least one alkylamine alkoxylate. No data are provided on the degree of “overall kill” provided in the absence of surfactants and in the presence of surfactants; without such data it is not possible to determine whether or not the mixture of trialkyl betaine (or trialkyl amido propyl betaine) and alkylamine alkoxylate was effective in enhancing herbicidal activity of glyphosate under the conditions of the test reported. Moreover, since alkylamine alkoxylate alone is effective in enhancing glyphosate efficacy, it is not possible to tell from the context of the document whether or not the effect cited in the document was from the alkylamine alkoxylate, the betaine, or combination of both.
US 20050170965(A1) (Rhodia) (WO 03/063589 A2, EP1469731A2, US2003/0158042, US2004/0224846, EP2025230) discloses a betaine with following structures and at least one more surfactant which includes alkylamine ethoxylate.
Where R2 is alkyl, and R3 is hydrogen, alkyl or —CH2—COOM.
In the context of the document, no data are provided on the degree of “overall kill” provided in the absence of surfactants and in the presence of surfactants; without such data it is not possible to determine whether or not the mixture of trialkyl betaine (or trialkyl amido propyl betaine) and alkylamine alkoxylate was effective in enhancing herbicidal activity of glyphosate under the conditions of the test reported. Moreover, since alkylamine alkoxylate alone is effective in enhancing glyphosate efficacy, it is not possible to tell from the context of the document whether or not the claimed effect was from the alkylamine alkoxylate, the betaine, or combination of both.
The document also indicates the aqueous glyphosate formulation is stable on storage. However, it is only recently known that many stable surfactants in IPA-glyphosate are not soluble in concentrated K or NH4 glyphosate formulations. Tests indicate that a composition of 360 g ae/l di-ammonium glyphosate could not dissolve 5.4% coco dimethyl betaine and a composition of 480 g ae/l potassium glyphosate could not dissolve 5.4% coco dimethylamidopropyl betaine. Since coco dimethyl betaine and coco dimethylamidopropyl betaine had poor solubility in concentrated potassium and di-ammonium glyphosate systems, it is expected that the claimed formulation in claim 16 of the document may not be stable in concentrated K or NH4 glyphosate systems.
US20080312083 (Rhodia PTC filed in 2005) discloses glyphosate with a betaine of the structure R1R2R2N+—CH2COO− (I) or R1—CO—NH—R4—R2R2N−—CH2COO− where R1 is C3-C30 and R2 is C1-C3. A herbicidal aqueous composition is illustrated, comprising: (i) at least 360 g/L of an aminophosphate or aminophosphonate salt; (ii) at least 80 g/L of a surfactant system which comprises: a betaine surfactant composition comprising: water, a betaine having the formula R1R2R2N+—CH2COO−, wherein: R1 is a linear or branched hydrocarbon radical having 3 to 30 alkoxide units the radicals R2, which may be identical or different, are each a C1-C3 alkyl radical, at least 1% by weight of a chloride salt, and (iii) optionally, at least one surfactant other than the betaine of the betaine surfactant composition. The document states that the examples show that the composition according to the invention have a surprising good stability, without crystals formation. Meanwhile the compositions according to the examples have a better (lower fresh weight) and/or quicker bio-efficacy (higher brownout) on at least some significant weeds (annual ryegrass and wild radish). No data are provided on the degree of “overall kill” provided in the absence of surfactant and in the presence of surfactants; without such data it is not possible to determine whether or not the trialkyl betaine (or trialkyl amido propyl betaine) was effective in enhancing herbicidal activity of glyphosate under the conditions of the test reported. The document states that the examples show that the composition according to the invention have a surprising good stability, without crystals formation. Tests indicate that a composition of 360 g ae/l potassium glyphosate could not dissolve 80 g/l coco dimethylamidopropyl betaine.
WO2008066611 (Rhodia, Canadian patent 2629862) claims an surfactant blend of surfactants selected from any two of the groups: (1) alkylpolyglucoside, (2) phosphate ester, (3) sulfonate, sulfonsuccinate, alkyl ether carbonxylate, alkoxylated fatty acid, alkoxylated alcohol, and (4) imidazoline based surfactant or a aminopropionate based surfactant. No biological data is shown.
Eco toxicity of a chemical is classified according to the Directive 91/325/EEC [2] as well as 1999/45/EC. Limits are specified for the application of risk phrases and the “N” symbol (sometimes shown as dead-fish-dead-tree symbol). Possible combinations are as follows:
SymbolRisk phraseNR 50/53NR 50NR 51/53—R 52/53—R 52—R 53The risk phrases have the following meaning:
R 50: Very toxic to aquatic organisms
R 51: Toxic to aquatic organisms
R 52: Harmful to aquatic organisms
R 53: May cause long term adverse effects in the aquatic environment
Some of the objectives of the present invention are as follows:
(1) use a low toxicity surfactant of the present invention in agricultural formulations that do not carry a “dead-fish-dead-tree” symbol; (2) use a low toxicity surfactant of the present invention in agricultural formulations that not only do not carry a “dead-fish-dead-tree” symbol but also have low fish toxicity; (3) use a low toxicity surfactant of the present invention in agricultural formulations that not only do not carry a “dead-fish-dead-tree” symbol but also have low fish and low daphnia toxicity; (4) use a low toxicity surfactant of the present invention in agricultural formulations that not only do not carry a “dead-fish-dead-tree” symbol but also have low fish, low daphnia, and low algae toxicity; (5) provide a concentrated and stable liquid glyphosate formulation (equal or greater than 360 g ae/l) comprising the surfactant of the present invention without a need for a compatibility agent; (6) provide a concentrated and stable liquid glyphosate formulation (equal or greater than 360 g ae/l) comprising the surfactant of the present invention with C5-12 dimethylamidopropylamine as the compatibility agent; and (7) provide a formulation with improved bioefficacy, compared to the same formulation without surfactant.